Phonophoresis is a treatment modality which uses ultrasound to promote the transdermal penetration of various topical medications including anesthetics and corticosteroids. The purpose of this study is to assess the clinical difference between standard ultrasound and phonophoresis using 0.05% fluocinonide (Lidex) for the treatment of superficial tendonopathies. Subjects receive a total of 3 weeks of treatment, outcome measures including visual analogue pain scales and pressure algometry over areas of maximal tenderness. Twenty subjects have completed the protocol to date. As suspected, the majority of subjects have experienced significant clinical improvement. However, the data has not yet been visited to evaluate potential differences between the treatment groups. A total of 40 subjects are expected to complete the protocol. No significant side effects as a result of the treatment have been observed.